Talk:Amachi
Infobox image Attempt #1 To fit with the standards of the other articles, I'm sure a better image where his mouth isn't wide open and you aren't looking from below can be found. --Speysider (Talk Page) 07:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :It has a bad angle as well. GO ahead. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:56, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::How about this --Salil (talk) 08:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Almost there Salil. Eye's a problem. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 09:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't like it, eyes are a bit off. Bit blurry as well. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:56, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Weird angle, current looks fine. Omnibender - Talk - 01:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #2 How about this ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Weird face shape. It's somewhat deformed. But I like the quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't see any deformity of Amachi's face in my suggested image, as far as I can see. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It has a very pointy chin and the current has a better expression. But it's up to the others if they like this image. I really like the quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::The existing image looks better --S@lil (T@lk) 13:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not to sound rude Salil, but why is it that every time someone else suggests a better image, you say no but when you suggest an image that isn't very good, you push for using your image ? Plus, you always seem to say no to everything I upload for replacement in infoboxes, why do I bother trying to find better replacement images at all ? -.- --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Did I mention my image even once? Your image's face really looks deformed --S@lil (T@lk) 14:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I think you're being red and white. When you (Salil) suggests, Speysider would say no to the image and if Salil suggests an image, you (Speysider) would reject it. You're always in contrast in images. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :The proper term is "black and white" :P :It's because I find good images that have little issues, but Salil finds images with many issues. Hence why I tend to reject Salil's images. Maybe I should just stop trying to have a talkpage discussion about infobox images and just ask people who won't always make up stupid reasons to reject images directly, as it's just wasting my time and it makes everyone look immature and petty. @Salil: You need to explain what you are talking about, the image is not deformed. @everyone else: Can you provide your opinions please ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) His head does look a bit different than the one that is in his infobox though Amachi isn't the most handsome of persons. Otherwise than that I don't really have an opinion about either of them so any one is fine.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for your opinion Cerez. Anyone else ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) @Speysider: Right time to say LOL. It can be, but in our country we use red and white. And as for deformed, Cerez you're a lifesaver, that's what I'm talking about. Well if everyone agrees count me in. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 02:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :By that comment, that tells me you hate me and you do not like anything I post. Cerez clearly said that his head looks a LITTLE different but he wasn't handsome to begin with. So it doesn't matter. Discussion closed. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I cannot find a replacement image, so there's no further need to make further discussion here. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Konohagakure has a person much like him that appears on the first page of Chapter 245. That's no biggie, but just a comment. JoaoKrauss (talk) 00:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :That's really debatable. That man may look nothing like Amachi to some people.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding ? ... this guy is not canon, and even if he was made by Kishi, this guy looks different in my opinion--Elveonora (talk) 14:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, it was just a comment, or if not, would not change anything, I think. Kishi's just that sometimes people may have done some that appear only in the fund based on characters fillers, but nothing more. I thought the same, only the clothes that do not. :I do not want to treat it with anger and ignorance. JoaoKrauss (talk) 14:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu How do you link anew Jutsu to a Stub? (Evilpuppy (talk) 03:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC))